Gear Fanfiction: The Rise
The Rise A Gear Fanfic Written by EpicNugget I stared at the paper, my eyes a bit sore from looking at the parchment for so long. I skimmed the inky letters until I finished the page. Staring at it, my horn lit up and levitated the paper until I had turned the page. I grinned- all my studying was paying off. A bright orange filly galloped up to me, an excited look on her face. Her purple and green mane was messy, and her hoofs were covered in dirt and grass stains. “Hiya, Gears!” she gasped out, obviously out of breath. “Wanna come play tag with us?” I hesitated. Sure, it would be nice to play with the other fillies, but I really had to study if I was going to be a smart unicorn! Making a final decision, I shook my head. “Sorry.” I mumbled. “I’ve got studying to do.” The young filly’s smile faded, and her shoulders sulked. My eyes widened and I stook my hoof out. “I- I’m sorry!” I gasped. “I- I wasn’t trying to be mean!” The orange filly’s ears perked up. “No, no! I wasn’t sad because of that! I just… kinda miss playing with you, that’s all.” She said, before trotting off. “See ya!” I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my head on my outstretched hooves. The blades of grass tickled my nose, and I sneezed. The air from my sneeze blew a few of the pages from my book open. I perked up when I saw what was on the page- it was an alicorn spell! My face lit up. I had always dreamed of having both a horn and wings! Carefully looking at the spell, I reread the process again and again to make sure I would get it right. Taking a deep breath, I sat up and began to concentrate. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on the spell only. My horn tickled, meaning the magic was working. I strained even harder to perform it. My muscled began to ache as I worked deeper and deeper into the spell. The tips of my hooves started to go numb, and sweat trickled down my face. No matter the pain, I still pushed harder. My horn was hurting now, and the rest of my body was burning from the severe pain. I grunted, trying to stay strong. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. My eyes begged to open, just to take a look at what was happening to me- but I kept them shut. My limbs felt like they were being ripped off, and my insides felt like a mosh pit. I opened my mouth and let out a scream from the pain. I couldn’t stop the spell now! I was already too far into it! My muscles burned and I felt like I was on fire as the spell began to take control of me. I heard hooves from underneath me- there were other ponies watching. Their screams sounded like white noise to me as my back started to scorch. I felt weird little stubs growing out of it. I tried to stop the spell, but I couldn’t. I screamed once again as my mind began to erupt…. ________________________________________________________ I opened my eyes. In front of me was a pair of hooves- they obviously belonged to the filly from before. I started to stand up, but my sore body forced me back to the ground. Stupid! I screamed in my mind. Get up, dumb body! I strained to stand up, but I was able to get a small peek at my back. Sure enough, a pair of feathery wings had sprouted. I grinned before realizing that my coat was suddenly grey. My ears dropped. My eyes widened in confusion. I stood up, and saw that the rest of my coat was grey as well, and so was my mane. Anger seemed to rush through me. What had happened? The orange filly was staring at me, her eyes wide with fear. I loved it. Fear… it was so perfect…. Shakily, I stood up, and faced the little filly. She was shaking, her vibrant mane trembling along with the rest of her. I grinned as a strange sensation went through me. It was the sensation…. to kill. I stood up even more, feeling stronger by the second. The orange filly gulped, and gasped, “G- Gear?? What happened to you?” I laughed, my voice sounding different. “Gear? I am not Gear anymore, foolish filly!” I looked at the shaking filly in the eye, and growled. “I am the NEW Gear!.”